


moonsick

by 99yeon



Series: dc vamp/werewolf universe [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, dark!minji, poly!2hyeondong, vamp!minji and werewolf!siyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99yeon/pseuds/99yeon
Summary: the taste of siyeon's blood isn't the reason minji is so in love with her, but the very thought of it makes minji's fangs lengthen. and even though she's since joked that it would've taken too much effort to find another roommate - the truth is that she had been terrified of hurting siyeon. always was, even if siyeon doesn't do anything unless she's entirely sure of what she wants. and she had wanted minji.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: dc vamp/werewolf universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	moonsick

**Author's Note:**

> no professor i don't want to study for my 'tests' i want to write indulgent dc blood drinking fanfic  
> also theres a bit of mild violence it's not graphic but it is there

despite insistence on siyeon's part that she did not have to be babied by her pack, bora and yubin hadn't listened anyway. it's obviously because they're lycans, and their kind have a bad track record of following anything but their own hearts. so, they had let themselves into minji and siyeon's home one day, barging in while they were watching jeopardy, and demanded to talk to minji to suss out any ulterior motives.

minji _hates_ people interrupting her jeopardy time.

"i have friends too, you know," minji had told them, still half-watching the tv screen. "i could get them to come here."

"interspecies fight!" siyeon chirped, earning withering looks from bora and yubin. she'd shrugged. "what? i told you guys not to come here."

what had followed was less an intense inter-supernatural species fight, and more like a very long interrogation. for minji.

_what do you want out of siyeon?_ "she's my girlfriend and i love her."

_do you even know her favourite colour?_ "yes, it's pink! why do you think i'm wearing this?"

_you just want her for her blood, don't you?_

"she's not going to answer that," siyeon had declared, before dragging minji into a corner. after a round of harsh, hushed whispers, with bora staring down minji the whole time over siyeon's shoulder and yubin having sat down to watch jeopardy, they returned to tell bora and yubin that everything was alright between them.

really, minji had looked like she wanted to say much more than that. but siyeon had given her a look that had the vampire looking back at her with a disgustingly gooey, love-struck expression, and that had been the end of it. 

"i'd kill you in a heartbeat if you ever hurt siyeon," bora had informed minji, while siyeon was off in the kitchen to grab drinks for all of them.

minji had bared her teeth in a smile. "me too."

and then they had all laughed, and kept laughing even when siyeon came back looking very confused.

(minji never got to finish jeopardy.) 

-

their relationship is not conventional by any means. gahyeon had got into a fit of panic the first time minji had told her, handong, and yoohyeon. they had gone into another round of questions, not unlike those posed by yubin and bora. only these were a lot less interrogative and more embarrassing than anything. 

still pretty bad, though. minji continues to be surprised at how many unnecessary details of her and siyeon's relationship people are interested in knowing. maybe it's just the people she hangs around, or how unconventional their relationship is, especially considering their past.

_why would you want to drink from a lycan_? "i'm not answering that."

_why don't you just date a vampire? look at the three of us! we're happy!_ "so do i join you guys, or?"

_no! the three of us are a thing! you leave us out of this!_

the conversation got a lot more grounded when handong took over. handong had shushed her girlfriends, and asked minji, gently, with the same reassuring look that minji's grown to recognize over the course of a century, "so her blood's good, is that it?"

-

it's not the reason minji is so in love with her, but it is true that siyeon's blood _is_ delicious, so _fucking_ good that the very thought of it makes minji's fangs sprout and sends her into some measure of bloodlust.

siyeon let minji bite her for the first time long before they began dating, once when minji was starving and thirsty and had been prowling around the city for a person to drink from. they'd just been friends at the time, roommates in a small apartment in the city with a shared understanding of who the other was, who understood their needs. the tension between them had already been palpable, but they had remained separate, bound by some archaic honour code-

"minji, _baby,"_ siyeon growls now, her voice dipping into that delicious raspy register, and minji exhales deeply. 

"are you sure?"

-and then siyeon had come up to minji in the kitchen, where the vampire had been gripping the edge of the fridge as she retrieved a spare bottle of blood, and offered minji her neck. minji had been hesitant and afraid of hurting siyeon, and had asked her carefully, multiple times, if she was sure. even though she's since joked that it would've taken too much effort to find another roommate, the truth is that she had been terrified of hurting siyeon. always had been, even though siyeon is multitudes stronger than her, is strong independently of minji, both physically and emotionally. she doesn't do anything unless she's entirely sure of what she wants, as compared to minji, who sometimes missteps before she thinks things through. still, minji had been afraid-

"you know i am, i promise."

-siyeon had promised her that she wanted this, and pressed up against minji with a quiet inhalation, a certain air to her that things would never be the same after this. she had held out a hand, inviting minji to that future, and minji had taken it. had pressed siyeon up against the walls of their tiny kitchen and drank until her thirst had been sated multiple times over.

being a lycan comes with speedy regenerative abilities, enabling siyeon to continually offer herself up to minji, night after night, as much as minji needs. ("i have more blood than i know what to do with, so don't worry!") siyeon always offers, because minji never takes. and minji does misstep quite a bit. but she'd made herself a promise never to misstep with siyeon. she likes to think that she's kept that promise-

"i love you."

-they've gotten older, and have spent the better part of four decades with each other. which is nothing to immortals, but has been enough time for both of them to calm down. for minji to settle in properly as a vampire should, finally comfortable in her own skin after a century as a restless, excitable young vampire, never quite knowing what to do with herself, or how exactly to contend with her own existence. she'd wandered off from the vampire who blooded her long ago, and travelled the world alone before ending up in the city. it just felt like the right place to be, after months upon years of searching for the place where she would feel even the slightest bit welcome.

maybe she has that vampiric sixth sense to thank. because it had been that feeling, of wanting to belong and be loved, that had drawn her to siyeon, siyeon's casual but smouldering intensity, siyeon's emotional affection and unabashed acceptance. she had laved minji with praise even from the beginning, complimenting her, lifting her spirits when she was upset in her own comforting way. she still does, and minji will never stop being grateful for it. 

tonight, under the light of the moon, siyeon trembles in minji's grasp, her breath ragged as she desperately tries to steady herself. minji's fangs are buried in her neck, and she drinks languidly, soft, as she always has. this isn't the wild feeding that siyeon knows minji is capable of. it's measured, calm, loving. minji holds her closer when siyeon whimpers.

"oh," she gasps, digging her fingers into minji's back. she's taken her licks, been in more brawls than she cares to remember - lycans are an unnecessarily rowdy bunch, most of the time - and she knows being bitten hurts. except for when it's minji. it never hurts with minji. it feels unreasonably good, almost embarrassingly so- but the most minji ever acknowledges that is the smug look she gets when siyeon begs her to bite her.

there are just times where siyeon is uncharacteristically restless. she can normally contain it, and will run off her excess energy in the woods, or by hunting with bora and yubin. even the other members of their pack, if she's feeling the urge that strongly. but there are times where the ache begging to be sated is too deep for her to be alone with. tonight is one such night.

minji lets out a husky groan into siyeon's neck, deeper than her usual voice, and siyeon shivers. she can't speak when she's feeding, but she doesn't have to. she curls her fingers into siyeon's hair, half to tug her head back so she can have better access to her throat, half just to be closer to her.

siyeon's throat is covered in marks, and her thighs are damp with the multiple orgasms minji had pried out of her. minji always makes sure to make her feel good before she lets herself grasp the pleasure siyeon gives her.

"fuck," siyeon repeats, tears springing to her eyes. minji pauses, but siyeon becomes almost frantic, "no, please, keep going, i need you to-"

-

gahyeon and yoohyeon are pressed into either side of handong when they show up to siyeon and minji's place to pass them some presents. they drop by occasionally with gifts. the three of them are a very tactile bunch, and don't really go anywhere without each other, but they acknowledge the need to be apart sometimes. handong ventures out of the city the most - even after a century, it seems that the only people who ever know where handong goes are gahyeon and yoohyeon. not to say that handong doesn't care to tell minji - she just likes a little privacy, and minji is fine with giving her that.

whenever gahyeon goes out, though, she always comes back bearing very strange gifts.

(minji still has the bottle of 'elf blood' gahyeon gave her a month ago, in the back of their fridge. she doesn't dare go near it, because she's pretty sure an elf cursed it - it makes strange sounds sometimes.)

"some blood for you," yoohyeon chirps, setting a small carrier on the counter. handong and siyeon are talking about the latest developments in the werewolf community that exists within the city - handong seems to have ears everywhere, and is constantly updated. minji isn't surprised, because handong's presence is just comforting, and people tend to bare their souls to her.

gahyeon has climbed onto a chair and is rummaging through their cupboards for food. minji watches her out of the corner of her eye as she thanks yoohyeon for the blood, rolling her eyes when gahyeon makes a happy little noise upon her discovery of a pack of truffle chips. she hops off the counter, but yoohyeon is there before she gets back to the ground, charmingly sweeping gahyeon off her feet.

minji gags. the sight of yoohyeon grinning like an idiot at gahyeon draws handong's attention, and she saunters over to them, giving them a look that minji is pretty sure means that they're going to have sex later.

she exchanges a look with siyeon, and they burst out laughing.

"what?" gahyeon asks faux-innocently, still wrapped up in yoohyeon's arms, but now standing on her own two feet as she tucks into the truffle chips.

"nothing, you gremlin," minji giggles as siyeon snatches the chips away from gahyeon, and grabs siyeon's hand to race upstairs and away, to be just as disgusting of a mess as the other three of them are.

when yoohyeon comes up, asking in a pained voice if they can come in, she's met with a "sure!" and comes in to the sight of minji and siyeon sitting across from each other, the pack of chips empty.

(gahyeon actually cries a little.)

-

it seems that only minji had suffered the brunt of interrogative questioning, because siyeon had seemed clueless about any of that, and had laughed when minji had complained to her. that's not to say that siyeon isn't aware of what's going on, though - sometimes she's _too_ aware, too fixated on their surroundings to pay attention to the task at hand.

tonight, minji wakes up to an empty bed. siyeon is always warm, even when minji nestles her cold body into siyeon's hold, probably leeching some warmth in the process, so the space beside her is still warm. moonlight shines in through the bedroom window, an almost-full moon. the full moon will be on them soon, but not soon enough that siyeon's already begun suffering from moonsickness. she's not particularly affected by moonsickness in general, but minji knows the upcoming full moon is a particularly unique one - handong warned her that even vampires are going to be feel its effects - and that they have to take precautions.

but it's too early for siyeon to be gone. bora and yubin are out of town (they don't really live anywhere, which makes it difficult to reach them. they mostly settle wherever suits them, hunting wherever they feel like, and drop by to check in on siyeon once in a while), so siyeon can't be out hunting with them.

soundlessly, minji get out of bed, slipping out of their bedroom. her tongue is still weighed down with the taste of siyeon's blood - her last feeding - from earlier tonight, but her hunter's instincts are as sharp as ever. her senses aren't as attuned as siyeon's are, but she knows she could hold her own against any threat.

there's a loud crash in the yard, and minji all but sprints to the source, ready to get at whatever has incapacitated siyeon, or done _anything_ to siyeon, really, and-

it's siyeon's wolf. yellow eyes stare her down, dark and foreboding and minji's eyes widen.

"what," minji breathes, "what is it?"

siyeon snarls, the muscles in her limbs flexing, and minji has enough sense to duck before siyeon leaps over her head and tackles to the ground a human. a human who yells in surprise the moment siyeon has her pinned to the ground. she gets in a few screams before siyeon swipes at the side of her head, knocking her unconscious.

a sound like a rubber band being snapped pierces the air, and siyeon jolts. minji gasps. 

siyeon lingers over the human, waiting for her to stir or groan so she can attack her again. minji thinks she sees blood on her muzzle, matting her fur.

she stands slowly, heart racing, weak-kneed. and then siyeon in her human form is running to her, her nails and teeth still sharp, her eyes still the same wolfen yellow, and her voice still garbled by the strain of having shifted back so quickly.

"minji," siyeon starts desperately. she swallows tightly, and then opens her mouth to speak, but minji already knows what she's going to say. she'd known it the moment the human was thrown to the ground, sending her contents of her backpack flying across their garden. she'd known it when she saw the iron stake, heard the crossbow bolt whizz past her ear. slowly, with dread pooling in her chest, she turns around to examine the bolt, which has embedded itself in a nearby tree trunk. it's made from silver.

the human is a hunter.

"siyeon," minji echoes, and then has to bite back the tears in her throat are she pulls siyeon into her arms. siyeon smells like blood but it's bitter, unpleasant, and that calms minji down somewhat because it means _it's not her blood_. she holds siyeon close, even though siyeon is only half-shifted back and could _really_ hurt her if she was startled right now, because she needs to know that siyeon is here, that she's safe.

"siyeon, you're okay. you're okay," but minji feels like she's reassuring herself of siyeon's presence.

siyeon mumbles something, and minji lets go of her, "what?"

"i got her," siyeon chuckles, teeth glinting, and minji finally lets the tears spill from her eyes, warm down her cheeks.

"yeah," minji chokes out, laughing, "you did."

-

they leave the human out in their garden, taking all her belongings into the house. minji's made sure to prolong her unconsciousness, having breathed out the knockout gas all vampires use to incapacitate their victims before feeding.

they don't talk about what's just happened, not yet. instead, minji gets a towel for siyeon, and wraps it around her, even though siyeon's burning up even more, as she always does after shifting back. she draws a bath for siyeon, and while the water is filling the tub, she sits with siyeon in their living room. they don't talk, not yet, but minji holds on her so tight she rips siyeon's sleeve. they stare straight ahead, but minji can hear and feel siyeon fully shifting back into her human form, her fangs and sharpened claws receding, her eyes gradually taking on a warm brown colour. she cools down somewhat, and her breaths no longer sound like agonized pants. she holds onto minji too, till minji goes to check that the bath's been filled.

minji goes through the hunter's things while siyeon is in the bath. her painful fear transforms into icy fury as she picks apart the hunter's items. sitting on top of everything is the gold band that all hunters own, to show other hunters. minji snaps that in half with her fingers, but regrets it when she sees an inscription on the band. undoubtedly, it will contain a wealth of information on the hunter, so minji can track down every last one of them and flay them alive. she leaves the two halves on the coffee table. she can't bear to look at it right now.

there's no dearth of weapons. the hunter came prepared, which, at another time, may have impressed minji, but only evokes anger now. the crossbow. the silver bolts. the iron stake. a vial of mercury. a cyanide pill - no doubt in case the human was captured by any of them, so she'd get a painless death. tough shit, because minji crushes that with a snap of the wrist.

she briefly wonders why she hadn't asked siyeon to snap the hunter's neck, too. it would really save them so much trouble.

(she knows killing is a different thing for siyeon, though. she only kills when she has to. and really, minji abides by the same code, because killing gratuitously is only self-serving.)

(but that doesn't mean she'll hesitate.)

a clove of garlic. minji smiles to herself and sets that aside, for their spice rack. the sight of the garlic is reassuring. she had been worried that the hunter was a veteran, giddy with the prospect of taking down both a lycan and a vampire in one night, but it seems that she won't have to concern herself with that.

a phone. there's a map of the city. their home, located on the far outskirts, has been circled in bright red marker. there are other locations circled that minji doesn't recognize, but she can guess why they've been circled. she looks to see if handong, yoohyeon and gahyeon's apartment building has been highlighted, but thankfully, it hasn't.

there are crosses over some of the circles, and minji recognizes them as places where vampires have been killed over the past month, found staked or decapitated. there have been hasty cover-ups, with the elders in the city making sure that no one knew of the deaths, but news travels fast in the community. there had been a spurt of attacks that sent waves through the community, gahyeon had told her. yoohyeon had suspected that an entire clan of hunters had descended upon the city, knowing that the city is a hotbed for vampires, but minji had told them to focus on keeping themselves safe instead.

yoohyeon's theory it doesn't sound too ridiculous now, and she rethinks the hunter's apparent novice status. her decision is quick and calm - she's going to kill the hunter. she briefly considers giving the woman a painless death, slitting her throat while she's unconscious, but that's too good for her. she's going to rouse her and drain her while she thrashes. at least one of them will get something out of it.

she's heading for the door when siyeon emerges from the bathroom, smelling like jasmine mixed with the familiar scent of a wolf.

"where are you going?" siyeon asks, and minji wants to explain everything to her. to tell her that they have to deal with the threat immediately, that she's going to kill the hunter as painfully as she can. for the pain that she's caused minji's people. but siyeon cocks her head, and minji is overrun with an immense exhaustion, and then a burning need to just _be_ with siyeon.

"to lock the door," minji tells her, "you can go to bed first."

"no, it's okay," siyeon murmurs, backhugging her, burrowing her head into minji's neck. there's that warmth again, and minji relaxes. she feels siyeon smiling into her neck. "we can go together."

minji says the thing that siyeon already knows. "siyeon, i want to kill her."

vampires may not be as vengeful and loyal as werewolves, but minji would do anything for the people she loves. the woman she loves. she would kill in a heartbeat for siyeon, and siyeon knows that. 

"i know," siyeon sighs.

-

minji waits till siyeon's breathing has evened out before getting out of bed once more. siyeon mumbles something in her sleep, curling up when minji moves away, and minji placates her with a kiss on the forehead.

she spends the rest of the night by the window, staring at the unconscious hunter. she calms her thoughts once again, and then she makes a decision.

-

bora and yubin arrive just as siyeon comes down the stairs. minji doesn't know where they'd spent the night, but she suspects someplace far away - the pair of wolves are panting hard, and it takes them a while for them to shift back. yubin manages to shift back fully first, because bora is so angry that she stays partially shifted, the growl in her chest reverberating with every word she speaks, her eyes glowing the same yellow that siyeon had maintained. she clenches her fists, and minji is unsurprised when she opens them to wipe away the blood from the cuts her claws have gouged.

minji has always felt a certain affection for bora, mostly because she is probably the only person who is more protective of siyeon than minji is. it reassures minji that she isn't insane and losing her mind over nothing.

she pulls bora aside before siyeon talks to her, "you said you'd kill anyone who ever hurt siyeon, right?"

bora doesn't have to speak for minji to get her answer. her eyes blaze, and she nods brusquely.

"me too," minji vows.

"you're not going to kill her," siyeon snaps, putting her own conversation with yubin on hold. "and i don't need the two of you to protect me. i'm not weak."

minji swallows. "it's not that-"

"you don't have to talk about me like i'm not here," siyeon says, "i'm not something to be protected. so don't talk about me like that."

guilt rises in minji's throat. "you're right. i'm sorry."

bora apologizes too, a little rougher around the edges, and minji understands. because it's harder for her to comprehend change when she has loved siyeon, so fiercely, for so long, had this... idea of devotion and loyalty to siyeon that she has for no one else. but bora does try, and in response, siyeon takes a deep breath and tells them both, "thank you."

"i didn't ask the rest of them to come, if you were wondering," minji tells her quickly, suddenly feeling quite small and desperate to make sure that siyeon isn't angry with her. her lips move faster than her mind can, "i thought you'd only want your pack here. i can call them if you want-"

"no," siyeon assures her, "thank you."

from where she's seated on the couch, yubin speaks, a little awkward but maintaining the steadiness of her voice. "so what are we going to do with the hunter? she's not waking up anytime soon, but we'll have to deal with her sometime."

"we'll kill her," siyeon says immediately. "it's the only way to make sure she doesn't hurt any of us again."

minji quirks a brow, and siyeon shakes her head, as if she'd read minji's mind. "but we aren't going to torture her. just kill her."

yubin is examining the hunter's band carefully. minji had almost forgotten about it, but she still doesn't have the capacity to learn more about the woman who had tried to kill them both, so she's thankful to yubin. between bora and yubin, yubin is the level-headed one, and manages to keep her cool in even the most stressful of situations.

"she belongs to a clan. i don't know which, but there's an insignia here," yubin says. "also, i think this is a tracking device. she shows them the insides of the band, bared by minji snapping it into two. "it should be fine now, though."

"that doesn't matter," bora points out, "if she doesn't report back to them, they're going to know something went wrong. they're going to send an entire group here."

all eyes turn to siyeon, who sets her jaw. "i still say we kill her. we can take on any hunter."

"or you could run with us," yubin says, and when minji shoots her a look, eyes widening, she raises a hand to calm minji down, "it wouldn't be permanent, but it'd be enough to evade them."

"no," siyeon says. "this is about sending a message. we're not going down without resistance. i don't care if more come."

"then we're staying to fight, too," bora says, "minji, i think we could use backup too." 

minji nods.

in the next hour, a plan is cobbled together. yubin fishes the hunter's phone out of the bag, and sends a quick update to whoever she reports back to, reassuring them that she carried out the kill properly. the superior officer asks them for proof, so this definitely isn't going to stave the hunters for long. but it buys them enough time to get handong, yoohyeon and gahyeon here, which is enough. siyeon doesn't speak the entire time the other three discuss how they're going to take on the hunters, but minji knows her well enough to know that siyeon is steeling herself to carry out the kill. she doesn't comment on it, because she knows siyeon will turn to her if she wants to.

she pads over and grips siyeon's hand tightly, which seems to calm the lycan down slightly, though siyeon remains stiff and tense. minji kisses her cheek, and simply holds siyeon's hands in hers.

bora traces her finger across the map, but it's mostly out of thought than strategy, "i guess the plan is just to kill as many of them as possible. they're going to come tonight. if not tonight, then soon, so we have to be ready-"

minji interrupts, feeling a wave of nausea sweep over her. she prays it's not what she thinks it is, but judging by what's happening to her body, she thinks she's right. "the supermoon is coming."

all three lycans in the room are quiet, and minji takes the time to observe all at the same time, in the cool, settled way that she's always managed. she's always had a particular talent for reading people, even beyond the usual vampiric sixth sense. 

"we'll be stronger then," she continues, "we can attack them, before they attack us."

"when?" bora asks, and minji can see her practically salivating at the prospect of killing some hunters.

the two of them maintain a respectful distance more than anything, and have always been able to communicate without words. this was met with much whining on siyeon's part, who pretends to be annoyed by bora and minji's relationship but is secretly delighted that the two people she loves the most get along so well.

with the lack of words comes a lack of intimacy, though, a certain type of intimacy that can only be achieved through sharing stories, talking. but minji has seen the immense pain that fills bora's eyes whenever the topic of hunters is brought up. bora has felt tremendous loss.

bora speaks before minji can answer her, "the moon's coming in two days." 

with the new entrance of the moon, the plan is revised. handong, yoohyeon and gahyeon will seek out the locations of the hunters. and on the night of the supermoon, they'll get as many as they can. it won't be easy, because the hunters are bound to hide, all too aware of the effects of the moon, but minji is confident that they'll be able to get them. the confidence seems to transfer over to bora and yubin, but minji stares straight past them and at siyeon.

siyeon nods in agreement, and it's times like these where minji craves the delight of having the true, _deepest_ part of siyeon's soul bared open to her. she knows siyeon inside and out, but there will always be a part of her that remains locked to minji, no matter how much she presses. but it's a space that minji has to respect, and so she does.

with a deep sigh, siyeon stands, already beginning to shift into her wolf, and heads out the door. when she comes back in, her hands are bloody, claws still flicked out, so she doesn't hug bora and yubin as tightly as she normally does when they go.

when they're gone, and when siyeon has washed her hands, minji tugs on her elbow gently. the world is a little stilted right now, because the moon is coming and she can't help it, but she remains grounded by the sight of siyeon.

"are you okay?"

in response, siyeon pulls her into a deep kiss. she's biting at minji's lip before minji can even react, but she compensates with a moan into siyeon's mouth. siyeon's hands press into minji's side as she lets out a positively _animal_ sound into the crook of minji's neck, and minji is lost.

but pleasure be damned - minji's heart drops. she knows that siyeon is using this to cover up some deep-seated thing that's bothering her right now. it must be the prospect of going out to kill hunters in a few days, or the guilt involved with dragging both sets of their friends into this.

she pulls away from siyeon, shaking her head in reassurance when she sees panic fill siyeon's eyes. she heaves out a breath. the short moment they'd spent kissing was enough to steal the breath from her, because siyeon has always overwhelmed all her senses in the best way possible.

still, she says, "we'll get through this. together. i promise." 

she pulls siyeon into another kiss, but this time it's softer, gentle, and siyeon relaxes in minji's grasp. when they separate, siyeon breathes out, just as unsteady as minji had been the first time. her face is set in the same expression as last night, when minji had told her how she had wanted to kill the hunter. it's complete understanding, and the absence of judgement, just the shared desire to make sure she and minji are on the same page, _together_. minji doesn't know if it's spurred on by some lycan instinct, to be this intense and fiercely loyal, but it's something so uniquely siyeon that she can't help but fall for her even more.

"i love you," comes siyeon's voice, quiet. minji takes it upon herself to bring the two of them into the bedroom, closing the door gently behind them.

-

though yubin is very much a fixture in both bora and siyeon's lives, the two of them have had each other for more time, and that gives them a relationship unlike anything else siyeon has. they'd grown up together, and set out to face the world together after deciding to leave the pack to find their way around the world. they had been apart very briefly, which is when, minji has deduced, something very sad had happened to bora.

they hunted together, and do see each other as equals. but bora has always felt an extreme protectiveness over siyeon. maybe it's the fact that she's just a little older than siyeon. siyeon loves her just as much, but she has always been the one that was doted on, and is used to that dynamic with bora.

hence, it came as no surprise that the first person minji had to face after getting together with siyeon had been bora. siyeon had talked her up incessantly, and was so happy to see the two of them in the same room, so minji had tried her best to get along with bora. it turned out that she didn't have to try, which was very pleasing to siyeon.

though gruff, bora had warmed up to minji in due time - after a long time. sometimes, minji isn't sure if it was because she genuinely _does_ like minji, or if it was to make siyeon happy. 

-

the moon bestows them with enhanced abilities, but it also does take, and minji figured out long ago that a lot of life is a give-and-take. though she finds that she's more attuned to her surroundings, it also happens that her senses are thrown into a distorted state. she feels nauseated, and walks around the vast forest surrounding their home for a day before she realizes what she really is-

she's thirsty. the last time she had fed from siyeon was well over a week ago, which is usually enough to tide her over. minji is not greedy. but the moon throws her into flux, makes her want things she's not sure she has _ever_ wanted.

she hears a group of humans and laughing and trashing through the forest, up ahead, too far to pose a threat to her or siyeon, but near enough that she can still hear them, and she considers picking them off, one by one. just to sate the hungry vampire in her, to satisfy the hunter's instinct. it would be fun, especially because she hasn't done something like that in a while. to vampires, it's just harmless fun, and there are no human ethics or morals to concern herself with. 

but she knows it wouldn't help. there's only one person whose blood she can stomach, because she's had the privilege of drinking it for so long that she can no longer fathom anything else. she needs siyeon, and she has to swallow and dig her nails into her thighs to maintain a veneer of normalcy, to calm herself down before her eyes bleed into red and she goes into a frenzy.

swiftly, she starts on the trek home. she tells herself that she'll keep herself in check, because the wild vampire in her, the one that siyeon likes, is not as controlled as minji likes herself to be. the moon is a cruel mistress, though, and doesn't care what minji wants, because the moment minji opens the door, she's greeted by siyeon.

that's enough to make her self-control snap, and she descends on an equally ravenous siyeon.

-

"hey," minji breathes into her ear, nails digging into her side. the pull of the moon is warping both of their senses, and siyeon lets out a low growl that melts into a whine when minji presses her teeth against her neck, testing the feeling of her fangs against siyeon's skin, feels the rush of siyeon's blood beneath.

despite themselves, they smile at each other. 

"you're beautiful," minji mutters against her throat, before she kisses siyeon's throat lightly. and again, and again, and again, each time making siyeon shudder. it's hard to hold a wolf down, especially one as strong as siyeon, who presses back up against minji with dizzying force.

when siyeon next opens her eyes, they're yellow, her wolf rising to the surface. minji pulls her close, fingers braced against her throat. she wants to press harder, to make siyeon's breath catch in her throat like it always does, but she waits. always. 

"let me," she breathes. it's one of the few times that minji has begged siyeon to let her drink from her, but she knows siyeon doesn't mind. still, it feels strange, feels too new even after four decades together. like she's doing something forbidden. 

she curses softly as one of siyeon's hands slides up her shirt, "i need you, siyeon. let me, please."

there's the unspoken _i need to have you._ the begging that minji doesn't have to do to have siyeon.

siyeon blinks, bleary for a moment, her hand continuing to smooth up and down minji's side nevertheless. she looks like she doesn't know what to say, because she has always been the one to give herself up to minji, and to be asked instead of asking is a surprising change that needs to be adapted to.

but the pulses of the moon sway them more than anything. they both need this, need it as badly as all the children of the night do. need to give in to what they want most.

so siyeon presses back against minji, and bares her throat, eliciting a growl from minji. 

"please," siyeon whimpers.

minji had been waiting, patient and unwilling to go through with it if siyeon was uncomfortable or even the slightest bit hesitant. she has always left all the cards in siyeon's hand, never let siyeon relinquish control unless she begged for it. for once, it feels good to express her need out loud to siyeon, to take greedily and not look back. she had been worried, but now, she surges forward with superhuman speed and intensity, finds the vein she'd been eyeing, and sinks her fangs into siyeon.

siyeon gasps - the initial pain of the bite pierces through her, and siyeon should be used to it, but she never will be. not when minji pulls back to begin lapping at the blood leaking from her neck, as she greedily presses siyeon to the wall, one hand pinning siyeon's own to the wall, the other tilting siyeon's chin upwards for better access.

it's all too familiar, and at the same time, the moon distorts things enough that it isn't. this is new, and it sends animal want through siyeon's body. she presses back into minji with the same intensity, her hand slipping in between minji's thighs in a wild bid to make her feel good, and gasps when minji growls and grabs her wrist, now pinning both of siyeon's wrists above her head with one hand as she keeps drinking.

minji's other hand, though, moves to cradle siyeon's head, cushioning it from the wall. and even in this haze, siyeon knows what it means. it means, _i've got you_ , and siyeon is content, and knows that she's got minji too.

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and write another part to this  
> leave a comment if you want! thanks for reading
> 
> also - next part to this exploring bora and siyeons story so click on that if u wanna
> 
> also, i have a ko-fi: ko-fi.com/99yeon if you'd like to send me a coffee :"D
> 
> 24/9 update: edited some of this bc i hated minji's characterization and the dialogue was too clunky


End file.
